


Hunted

by NeonCrush



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream cares but he realizes too late, Gen, Mild Blood, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrush/pseuds/NeonCrush
Summary: “Oh, Geooooorge.”George’s blood ran cold, his entire body freezing up.How on earth had he already caught up?—George is hunted down by the one person he trusts the most.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Wow, this is my first time publishing something on this website in years, but I just had to contribute to this incredible community. It feels good to be back writing again!
> 
> This story essentially takes place during one of the earlier "Speedrunner VS Hunter" videos, in which George is the speedrunner and Dream is the hunter. Sadness ensues.
> 
> Enjoy!

The brush of tall weeds against his legs and the sound of his ragged, hurried breathing could barely be heard over the sound of his own heart pumping wildly in his ears. George looked around frantically for something,  _ anything _ , that could be of use to him. But there was nothing. Only an endless sea of oak trees before him, branches swaying lightly in the late afternoon breeze that at one point may have calmed him. But not today.

He ran past a shallow cave embedded into the side of a sloping hill, halting abruptly and doubling back to peek inside. “Come on, come on...” He muttered anxiously to himself, trying to make his eyes adjust to the darkness as quickly as possible. Maybe if he could just find some iron—

“Oh, Geooooorge.”

George’s blood ran cold, his entire body freezing up. He could swear his heart even stopped beating for a moment.

It was him. How on earth had he already caught up?

“George? Come on, I know you’re around here somewhere.”

There was no time left to spare. Forcing his mind to communicate with his body once more, he darted out of the cave, a new wave of terror shaking him to the core. Had he been seen? It had been stupid to stop, even for only a minute.

Every second was precious. Every moment was crucial to his survival.

Dodging trees left and right, he strained to listen for that terrifying voice. He heard nothing. But George had learned from experience that it didn’t mean someone wasn’t following right behind him.

Exhaustion was starting to set in, his lungs heaving, begging him to stop and rest for awhile. His legs ached from running, his muscles screaming at him for a break. But he forced himself to keep moving forward.

The sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon now, bathing the land in a deep orange glow. Light filtered through the leaves above, casting a long shadow behind him. George was envious of his shadow. It wasn’t currently running for its life, even though it followed his every movement. It was simply a witness to the events that were currently unfolding, entirely safe from harm.

George finally burst through the trees, entering what appeared to be a wide open field. The sun was in full view now, the sky reminiscent of a watercolor painting with delicate pinks and purples splashed onto the canvas at random. The orange rays glinted off of George’s white-rimmed glasses, nearly blinding him as he continued onward.

He lifted a hand to shield his vision from the bright light— only to stumble and stop himself a split second before walking directly off a tall cliff.

Dead end.

George was about to try and find another way around when that spine-chilling voice emanated from directly behind him.

“End of the line, George.”

He whipped around only to come face-to-face with death itself.

Dream stood maybe ten feet away from him, right at the treeline. He was dressed rather casually considering what he had set out to do today. Dark denim jeans were paired with a faded green sweatshirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, the hood pulled up over unruly locks of dirty blond hair. A leather quiver of arrows was strapped to his back, a diamond sword hanging loosely by his side and taunting George with its menacing aura.

But what George’s gaze locked onto immediately was the white mask concealing his face— its blank, hollow smile boring holes into his very soul. He swore he could see small splatters of blood tainting the otherwise pure white color, and he shivered when he realized that it was probably his own.

George tried to push past the mounting fear in his veins, swallowing the lump quickly forming in his throat. “Please, Dream, you don’t need to do this,” he started weakly, hating how his voice cracked with emotion as he fought back tears.

Dream made no attempt to move, and George briefly wondered if he had even heard him. The silence was almost deafening, punctuated only by George’s shaky breathing. He tried again.

“Killing me isn’t going to solve anything. We can figure something out—”

“No, George. We can’t. This is how the game works, remember? The speedrunner versus the hunter. And if the speedrunner fails…” He trailed off, then took a step forward and lifted his sword slightly as if to emphasize his point.

George instinctively moved to take a step back, gasping as he nearly lost his balance and remembered his current position. He looked back to Dream, the first tears slipping down his cheeks as utter hopelessness washed over him like a tidal wave.

“B-But I haven’t failed yet. I just need more time. Just need—”

“George.” Dream’s voice was cold. Unforgiving. “It’s over.”

And at that moment, George’s world came crashing down around him.

He sank to his knees, desperate pleas spilling out of his mouth as his arms came to wrap around his midsection protectively; his glasses slid from his face and landed in the grass beside him with a soft  _ thump _ . Dream was advancing now, and the closer he got, the more jumbled George’s words became until he was babbling utter nonsense. Tears flowed freely down his face, sobs wracking his frame as his mind became clouded with panic. He wasn’t even aware that Dream had reached him until he looked up through blurred vision to see his black boots planted firmly in the grass before him.

A new round of tears started, and George hid his face in his hands as if this would stave off his inevitable fate. “I...I don’t...want to die…,” he cried, distantly hearing Dream shuffling around in front of him.

A moment later, two hands clad in black leather gloves wrapped around his shaking wrists and guided them away from his face. Dream was knelt before him now, sword strapped across his back— at least for the moment. George didn’t have the energy to pull away, allowing Dream to move his arms to rest by his sides before he let go.

A beat of silence passed between them as George attempted to calm his breathing and quiet his whimpers, body still shivering involuntarily despite the warmth of the rapidly setting sun on his back. Slowly, his gaze shifted upward to meet the tiny black pupils of Dream’s mask, which appeared to be looking right back at him.

For a moment, he allowed his mind to wander back to simpler times. Pointless jokes told and hours of laughter under starlit skies. Lazy afternoons spent beneath pale birch trees, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Did that mean anything to him?

Fear rose in George’s chest once more as he watched Dream reach back for his sword, unsheathing it with his right hand while his left came to rest firmly on his shoulder.

George supposed this was it. Lip quivering, he made one last attempt at changing Dream’s mind, uttering a weak “please” before shutting his eyes tightly and waiting for the end.

When nothing happened and Dream’s hand didn’t move from its place on his shoulder, he blinked his eyes open in confusion.

Just as the crystalline sword pierced through him.

George choked on a gasp, eyes going wide as his body stilled. A thousand emotions swirled in his mind all at once— terror, uncertainty, dread,  _ agony _ . He coughed, but it felt like his lungs were melting; he couldn’t breathe. He coughed again, and this time blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, sliding down his chin and dripping onto his pale blue t-shirt.

He was vaguely aware of the sensation of the blade being pulled from him, and he automatically slumped forward into Dream, his blood seeping into the fabric of his emerald sweatshirt. He couldn’t move.

His vision started to flicker, and he felt arms wrap around him tightly. Who was holding him again? He couldn’t remember. The pain was slowly starting to subside, replaced by an odd numb feeling. So this was death, he supposed.

He felt something bubble up in his chest suddenly. He needed...to say something. He didn’t really know what. He just knew that it was important. He couldn’t go quite yet.

He tried desperately to move his lips, to get his lungs to cooperate, to sound out the one-syllable word. At first, all that came out was a gurgling noise. But then—

“D-Dream…”

Before the void overtook him.

.

..

...

Dream sat silently until George stopped moving altogether, falling limp in his embrace with his face still pressed against his chest. He didn’t budge, simply lifting his head to watch the sun finally disappear from view, remaining wisps of golden yellows and deep purples beginning to fade to make way for the night.

He realized then how quiet it was. No chirping crickets or mooing cows. Not even the wind dared to speak, whispering its sweet nothings to anyone who would listen. It was like the whole world had turned off.

It was  _ too _ quiet.

And that’s when it finally hit him.

George was gone. And he was the reason.

Dream’s grip on the other’s shirt tightened suddenly. His chest seized up, and before he could even process what was happening, he was sobbing into George’s chocolate brown hair, holding him close as if he would disappear at any given moment. He stayed like this for a while, unable to pull himself away from the one true friend he’d made in this cruel and unforgiving world. The friend whose flame he had personally extinguished only minutes before.

“I’m so sorry, George...I’m so sorry…,” he whispered hoarsely, the only thing he could think of to say, but it made no difference. His words fell on deaf ears.

He only pulled away at the sound of a low growl somewhere in the valley below. With the night came monsters, and he couldn’t stick around any longer if he had any hopes of surviving until morning.

The thought that George would never see another sunrise threatened to start another wave of tears, but he forced it to the back of his mind. Now wasn’t the time.

Carefully unwrapping his arms from around George and standing on shaky legs, Dream gazed down at the other, now lying curled up on his side amongst the overgrown grass. He couldn’t bear to look at the crimson wound in his stomach, instead choosing to contemplate the delicate features of his face.

George looked almost...peaceful. Like at any moment, he would blink his eyes open, sit up with a stretch of his arms, and smile sleepily up at Dream. Maybe ask about what they’d be having for breakfast, or what adventures they had planned for the day.

He immediately knew that he couldn’t just leave him out here in the open like this, exposed to animals and the elements. He deserved better. But what choice did he have?

A nearby bed of lilacs near the forest’s edge suddenly caught Dream’s attention.

He remembered the way George had once stared at the flowers with such fascination, admiring their vibrant color like it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. He had insisted they place them all throughout the house, and although Dream rolled his eyes and laughed, he made sure that a flowerpot of lilacs appeared in every room not long after.

...It was the least he could do.

Taking in a slow breath to prepare himself, Dream knelt by George once more. He carefully hooked one arm around the brunet’s torso while the other slid underneath his knees, cradling his head against his chest and holding him close.

It hurt him how heavy George felt in his arms— no shouts to put him down or wriggling limbs. Just a firm weight to remind him of what he’d done.

Moving with great care, Dream straightened up and headed toward the trees. The patch of lilacs was dense, more dense than he’d ever seen, and he briefly wondered if they’d been made that way for this exact occasion.

He stood there for only a moment before bending down and gently laying George’s body among the tall plants, pulling up a few excess flowers to cover his blood-soaked shirt and placing both his limp hands across their stems.

It wasn’t a proper burial, but he felt that George would have liked it, and that was all that mattered.

Dream stood back and took one last look over the body of the man he had cared so deeply for, the man with whom he had made so many lasting memories with, the man who had made this terrible world just a bit brighter.

“Goodbye, George.”

Spoken so softly that the wind nearly carried it away.

Regret bloomed in his chest as he made his way over to the spot near the cliff’s edge where the deed had been done, leaning down to collect his sword and place it back in its sheath. He ignored the smeared blood, simply wiping it off in the dense grass.

He was about to make his leave when something lying on the ground suddenly caught his eye.

George’s bright white glasses, partially hidden by the surrounding weeds.

Without a word, Dream scooped the object up, staring into the lenses’ reflection created by the dying light. He could see the tiny, emotionless eyes of his mask staring back at him. That hollow, ominous smile.

How ironic that something so cheerful could bring such pain and suffering to those it interacted with.

Dream carefully pocketed the glasses and moved toward the treeline as the crescent moon appeared in the distance.

He couldn’t look back. He just had to keep moving forward.

No matter what the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story even though it was a lil sad. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
